Queen Anne's Revenge
The Queen Anne's Revenge was a ship that was captained by Blackbeard, a son of Ares. History The Queen Anne's Revenge was an infamous pirate vessel, formerly known as Concord and La Concorde de Nantes. The ship was bristled with cannons and spiked with human bones, the Queen Anne's Revenge was the flagship of the demigod and notorious pirate Blackbeard. She was built in England in 1710 and named Concord. At first she served as English Merchant Navy ship but she was captured by French privateers a year later. While in France, her stern was modified to resemble that of the Dutch flute, and she was later sold to Spain. In 1713 she was returned to France and again underwent a transformation. She was eventually sold to Rene Montaudoin, a French merchant who refitted her as a slave ship and renamed La Concorde de Nantes. After crossing the Atlantic, and only 100 miles from Martinique, the French ship encountered two pirate sloops, one with 120 men and twelve cannons, and the other with thirty men and eight cannons. The pirates were led by none other than Blackbeard, a notorious pirate captain. With the French crew already reduced by sixteen fatalities and another thirty-six seriously ill from scurvy and dysentery, the French were powerless to resist. After the pirates fired two volleys at La Concorde, Captain Pierre Dosset surrendered the ship. Blackbeard's pirates took La Concorde to the island of Bequia in the Grenadines where the French crew and the enslaved Africans were put ashore. While the pirates searched La Concorde, the French cabin boy, Louis Arot, informed them of the gold dust that was aboard. The pirates searched the French officers and crew and seized the gold. The cabin boy and three of his fellow French crewmen voluntarily joined Blackbeard's pirates, and ten others were taken by force including a pilot, three surgeons, two carpenters, two sailors, and the cook. La Concorde was the grandest and most elegant ship that Blackbeard ever captured, so he decided to keep her for himself. His crew left the French the smaller of the two pirate sloops. The French gave their new and much smaller vessel the appropriate name Mauvaise Rencontre (meaning Bad Encounter) and, in two trips, succeeded in transporting the remaining Africans from Bequia to Martinique. Soon, Blackbeard doubled the number of the ship's guns and renamed her the Queen Anne's Revenge, in honor of Queen Anne of Great Britain. Appearance The ship is imposing, terrifyingly beautiful, and was also named the brutal beast of the sea. One legend says that the Revenge was built and designed by Blackbeard's victims before their deaths, but most likely it was made in England. The outer walls of Blackbeard's cabin were decorated with numerous skulls of Blackbeard's victims. At the aft of the ship beneath the helm, was Blackbeard's quarters. The nightmarish vision painted on the stained glass window, which can also be seen on the stern of the Revenge, depicts dead men writhing in flames, stoked by devilish characters. The window made the cabin, as well as the Queen Anne's Revenge itself, look truly fiendish and demonic. A stunning stained-glass window can be seen where a nightmarish vision was painted on the stained glass window, which depicts dead men writhing in flames. The crew's quarters were near the middle of the Queen Anne's Revenge, close to the ship's gun deck. This area was filled with hammocks that the crew slept in, or have secret meetings. The rigging of the Queen Anne's Revenge had three masts: the fore, the mizzen, and the main. The Revenge also had a spritsail topmast at the end of the bowsprit. The Revenge was also heavily loaded with sails to keep it moving even in low winds. The Queen Anne's Revenge was armed with about 38 twelve-pound cannons, and her firepower was strong enough to damage a ship gravely. The secret weapon located at the bow of the Revenge was based on the Greek fire device of the Byzantine Empire. Like many other pirate ships, the Queen Anne's Revenge flew its own flag. Category:Ships Category:Items Category:Weapons